


Waffenstillstandsverhandlungen

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Pre-Gluhen, Psychic Abilities, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-22
Updated: 2005-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set prior to <i>Glühen</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Waffenstillstandsverhandlungen

**Author's Note:**

> Set prior to _Glühen_

_Waffe_

The Kritiker team is down, all dead bar one, when Schwarz enters the fight. Mamoru lies wounded, watching the impossible, terrifying things the Eszett agents and Schwarz are doing to each other. He wishes Weiss were here, then thinks of his current, very dead, team and is glad they aren't.

Nagi gestures imperiously and the woman who threw fireballs folds backwards, her spine breaking with a loud crunch. Her screams stop as her head is slammed against the floor.

"Stay _down_ , fool," Nagi says, as Mamoru starts to push himself up.

Mamoru obeys. Watches Nagi killing, killing, killing.

He's _perfect_.  


 

  
_Stillstand_

 

Nagi kicks Mamoru's leg.

"Get up."

He climbs upright and meets Nagi's bored gaze, Schuldig's scowl and Crawford's superior little smile. Farfarello's not in sight; Mamoru twitches, expecting a knife between the shoulderblades at any second.

"Are you lost, Persia?" Crawford says. "Japan's --" he points "-- thataway."

He's trapped. If he's fast he might be able to take _one_ of them down -- he suddenly can't move at all.

"Such loud thoughts," Schuldig sneers. "I hope Nagi's not hurting you too much."

"Let him go," Crawford says. "We're not your enemies, Persia. We should talk."

"Yes," Mamoru says. Anything to gain time.  


 

  
_Verhandlung_

 

Mamoru listens, wide-eyed, as Crawford talks about job opportunities, freelance consultancy--

"Are you saying you'll join Kritiker?" he interrupts.

"No," Crawford says politely, as the others smirk. "But you could avail of our expertise. We'd oppose you only if someone acquired our services -- why not forestall that eventuality?"

Mamoru gapes, then his brain kicks back in. Schwarz would be powerful assets. In the fight Nagi was -- _beautiful_.

"I'd want some sign of good faith," he says, and points at Nagi. "I want him."

"Done," Crawford says, so quickly that Mamoru suspects traps he can't see.

He finds he doesn't care.


End file.
